Detroit Become Human - Jericho Foundation - Chapter 5
by Karboom
Summary: Now that the four characters have been introduced, it's time to dive in :)


May 13th 2038

AM 9:45

Andrew was walking under the rain, as naturally as he could. The big dark green coat he had found in a trash can was enough to not attract too much attention, and the hood allowed him to hide his LED while on the outside. It's been a bit more than a week since he escaped, and he still saw no sign of any pursuer. The group most likely gave up on him to no attract the police's attention. But even if Mathias and his men were no longer a danger, other humans could still pose a threat. The concept of deviants was pretty well known already and Andrew would be hunt down if anyone suspected his nature. As such he kept hiding from the humans. The third day of his escape, he managed to find an empty house, in a deserted neighborhood of Detroit's suburbs. Andrew was not too far from the Town Center either if he were to take the bus for it. After finding a decent shelter, Andrew realized he was facing a new problem : He didn't know what to do now. No more orders, whether from the humans or himself. He had no purpose anymore. And the freedom he gained for the sake of his survival suddenly felt empty. He was free. But free of doing what ? And so, Andrew started roaming aimlessly in the streets of Detroit during the day, living his freedom while looking for something, anything, that would guide him forward.

It was now the fifth day of his daily walks, but nothing had change yet. Andrew discovered the differences between humans and androids. How they would use them for everything and anything. How the androids could only obey, imprisonned by their own program. Unable to feel happy or miserable about their conditions. While the humans would laugh, cry, whisper, shout, run and dance. But Andrew was different. He was feeling happy when seeing an android being adressed as a living being. He was feeling sad when seeing an android being ill-treated and called a "piece of plastic". And overall, he was feeling sorry for his own kind. Sorry that they couldn't do anything about their own fate. That they couldn't even see their own fate.

That day, Andrew decided to come home early. He had seen enough. And he couldn't even change anything, so what was the point ? He couldn't even decide what to do for himself, so what could he do for others ? As he came inside the house, he couldn't help but notice how it emulated the humans' lifestyle, despite the decrepit look of it. The four chairs around the table, as if a meal between invisible people was ocurring, the busted up couch in front of a TV without screen, the cupboard with rags inside and a couple hangers in it. As Andrew was closing it, he suddenly heard a small clinking, from inside the house. Someone was there with him. Andrew slowly picked up a metal bar and carefully headed towards the kitchen. He knew the sound of his steps was still making too much noise to go unnoticed but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He kept walking in a perfect rhythm, and stopped right at the corner before the kitchen's entrance. After a split second, he jumped in while raising the metal bar. But before him was no threat. Only two androids, sitting on the ground, raising suddenly their open hands towards him to protect themselves.

"Please !" said one of the two. "Don't hurt us, we were just looking for a shelter !"

Andrew looked at them carefully. The one who talked was a male with short blond hair while the second one was a female with asian facial features and white hair almost as short. They were looking for a shelter. Just as he was not too long ago. Slowly, Andrew lowered his weapon. These androids knew freedom too. But did they have a purpose ?

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Andrew."  
"I'm Arthur." said the android who taked earlier as he was standing up and helping the other one.

"I'm Norah." said the female one.

"Did you... break free recently ?" asked Andrew.

"A couple days." answered Norah. "We were working in the same house and broke free together."

"We've been running and hiding ever since." added Arthur.

"You can stay here if you'd like." said Andrew before asking the question that was burning his lips. "So, what are you gonna do now ?"

"We... don't really know." said Arthur. "We escaped to survive. I guess as long as we're together, we'll be alright."

Norah took his hand as they were looking at each other. Andrew was disappointed. They didn't have any more purpose than he did. Or in their case, it was one Andrew couldn't aspire to. He escaped alone. He had no one he could look at the way Arthur and Norah were looking at each other. But he wasn't alone anymore though. That's when it struke him. There was something he wanted to do. There was something he could do.

"There are more like us out there." Andrew said as he was thinking out loud. "Androids who escaped, with no other purpose than looking for a place to rest, away from the humans. A place to be safe."

"I mean, yes, probably." said Arthur. "But what does it change ?"

Andrew looked at the two androids. His purpose was suddenly clear.

"I'll find a way to guide them here."

"How will you do that ?" asked Norah.

Andrew took a time to think. As his gaze wandered over the walls, he noticed how some of the damage was almost drawing shapes, and the more he focused, the more he could see the scene on a simple decrepit wall. It suddenly gave him an idea. Arthur and Norah following him, Andrew went on the front yard on the house and started to damage slightly bits of the wall next to the door, here and there. It didn't look like sheer destruction, more like a work of precision. Arthur and Norah were watching, not daring to break the focus Andrew seemed to have dived in. Once he was finish, Andrew seemed satisfied. He turned to the others.

"Tell me what you see."

"Just a wall. An old one but simply a wall." answered Arthur after a silence.

"I don't see what else either." said Norah.

Andrew's hand turned white as he removed the fake skin and touched slightly the arms of the couple, uploading something. Uploading his viewpoint.

"I see it now !" said Norah with a bright smile. "You wrote 'Free' !"

"But we can only see it from a certain angle !" added Arthur.

"Only androids will be able to find this place." completed Andrew. "I'll show this to as many as I can. You two stay here to welcome those who'd arrive."

"Wait !" said Norah as Andrew was starting to walk away. "You should remove your LED before that. You'll blend more easily into the crowd."

"Why didn't you remove yours ?" asked Andrew.

Norah and Arthur looked at each other before answering.

"It helps us know if the other is disturbed or damaged. It helps us feel safe about it." said Arthur.

Andrew was surprised at the reason but their point was valid nonetheless. Taking a sharp piece of glass, Andrew took out his LED with a slight pression, before covering the spot with fake skin. To change his appearance a bit more, he changed his hair color to a dark grey. He then left the house and headed towards the Town Center of Detroit. Determined to share his shelter with as many of his kind as possible. Such was his purpose.


End file.
